


Tired in Love

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not now, love,"  Tsukki sighed. Then he realized he'd actually said that out loud, to Kuroo's face. Exhaustion from training camp was not his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



Training camp was the bane of his existence. If there was one thing Tsukki really disliked, more than anything, was sleeping in an unfamiliar place. Even worse than that was sleeping somewhere strange surrounded by other people he didn’t know. To be fair he was surrounded by his teammates but he didn’t know them well enough for that to actually be of any comfort. So despite spending the whole day jumping, running and chasing after volleyballs, when bedtime rolled around his mind refused to shut down.

Inevitably this meant that three days into camp and he was exhausted. Physically and mentally from having to put up with the little shrimp 24/7. That, in and of itself, was basically a full time job. None of the other members of the club seemed to notice, though it’s not as if they usually paid him much attention. Also Yamaguchi helped to make excuses for him when he slipped out to grab a quick power nap.

It probably didn’t help that after their regular training, he usually stayed around an extra hour or so to train with Kuroo and Bokuto. He had tried to leave on the second day, throwing a brief wave over his shoulder just to let them know he was going but Kuroo had called his name and he just couldn’t ignore him. Making the mistake of turning back he got the full effect of Kuroo’s ‘my cat just died’ face. Before his brain could catch up his mouth was already moving, agreeing to stay for at least a little while. If the resulting smile happened to turn his insides to mush, well that was no one’s business but his own.

That night he managed to sleep slightly longer than he had the last few days but it wasn’t enough to re-energize him. By the end of practice his blocks were getting less effective, his spikes were weak and his arms were tired. Thankfully he wasn’t the only one having an off day so it mostly went by unnoticed.

He’d already made up his mind to skip extra practice but then Kuroo was there, hand circling his wrist and tugging him along. The warmth from the contact seemed to spread through his whole body and although he complained, he had to keep up appearances, he didn’t actually try to break away. Not that it really mattered, everyone else did all the work on the court, while he stood off to the side, trying not to stare at Kuroo too obviously.

Spacing out briefly, he was brought back by an arm being thrown across his shoulders and then a body leaning against his.

“Snap to it Glasses or do you want us to lose?” Kuroo joked, putting nearly his whole body on Tsukki. That’s certainly what it felt like at any rate. He was so distracted by the heat pressed flush against his side and the weight that was trying to drag his tired body to the ground that it took him a second to process what was being said.

“Not now, love,” he sighed, reaching up to adjust his glasses. Silence fell around them as Kuroo lifted himself away from Tsukki, though his arm was still lying across his shoulders. As it registered what he’d said every muscle in his body seemed to lock, tightening so quickly it almost hurt.

“Wha-” Kuroo started to say after a pause but it was enough to prompt him into action. Forcing himself to move, he shrugged off Kuroo’s arm, hurrying towards the door. Heart racing erratically, the sound of blood pumping filled his ears enough to distract him from whatever they were saying behind him, for that at least he was grateful. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said that. Certainly he had been nursing this crush for longer than he would care to admit, even to himself, but there had never been a plan to tell Kuroo. Kuroo who flirted, terribly, with everyone. Who’s smile was devastating when he chose to inflict it on a person, who could have anyone he wanted.

Cursing himself for his stupidity, he stopped briefly outside their quarters, trying to force the flush from his face. The last thing he needed was everyone on the team realizing something had happened, though no doubt they’d all know every detail by breakfast.

That afternoon he stayed in the room, he wasn’t hiding or wallowing okay?, he just so happened to decide he really should try and catch up on his sleep. Pure exhaustion did have a few benefits, by time everyone else turned in for the night he was already asleep.

 

* * *

 

Two days passed  by without him being alone with or really having to converse with Kuroo. Not that he had to actively avoid him. During the day they were far too busy and breathless to stop and talk. At night he just had to not partake in extra practise, which he found himself missing more than he expected. He missed, not just the extra time with Kuroo, but everyone else too.

It seemed like he might actually make it out of the camp without having to deal with his embarrassing slip. Until Hinata gave him a note, launching into a long winded and loud explanation about how he’d gotten it from Kenma and was told that he was not to read it but give it to Tsukki right away and how he’d ran all the way over here. Half way through the ramblings, he turned and walked off, ignoring the indignant shouting that followed.

Steeling himself, he opened the note, surprised when the only thing written on there was instructions to meet behind the building, right now, in the small vegetable garden that was there. Indecision crashed into him from all sides. To go or not to go.

Dithering, he was suddenly annoyed at himself for being unable to make a decision. Before he could over think things he was stomping away towards the garden.

Kuroo was sitting on the low garden wall, rubbing one of the plants leaves between his fingers. As soon as he came round the corner, Kuroo looked up, sending a genuine smile his way. Not a smirk, but an honest to god smile, and his steps faltered. What was he thinking? He couldn’t do that. This was a bad idea. Yet his feet kept moving him closer, as Kuroo got up to meet him. Taking in the boy before him, with his slightly hunched shoulders, hands in pockets, was he nervous? But not a second later, he’d straightened up and that stupid smirk was back.

“You wanted something?” he asked, coming to a stop a few feet away, trying his hardest to sound disinterested. “You could have just talked to me. I hardly think this summons was necessary.”

“But you still came anyway,” Kuroo observed, staring intently enough that he was feeling a little unnerved, as if he could read his every thought. Of course he came. He always would, whenever Kuroo wanted him. Not that he was going to tell him that.

“Not like I had much else to do,” he deflected, desperately trying to sound as calm as he didn’t feel.

“So you didn’t want to see me?” Oh god and now he was pouting. And stepping closer. He was in Tsukki’s personal space now, close enough that Tsukki was sure he had to be able to hear his heart going crazy.

“As if I don’t see you enough."

“That didn’t answer my question,” Kuroo laughed quietly.

“Yes, because I just always want to see you,” and fuck but that was supposed to come out sarcastic. Why didn’t that come out sarcastic?! The honesty obviously came through loud and clear because Kuroo was smiling again.

“Well that’s good to hear because I always want to see you too.”

“What?” Tsukki asked, even though he’d heard every word, face heating up. Surely he was being messed with. There is no way Kuroo would actually like him. Out of all the people he could like, all the people he could choose, and he was supposed to believe he wanted him?

“I like you,” Kuroo said plainly, leaving him feeling as if the floor had dropped away from his feet and he was floating. Reaching out, Kuroo took his handle gently, giving it a swift squeeze. “How does a date sound? We have the last day free and I heard there’s a giant reptile exhibit happening downtown.”

Tsukki was a goner. He was obviously perfect.

“Well I suppose that would be okay,” he agreed, knowing his smile was giving away his nonchalant demeanor and not even caring. Kuroo laughed loudly as Tsukki started leading them back to their lodgings, hands firmly clasped.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi / gimme prompts on my tumblr -- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
